Lijst van religies
Hieronder volgt een lijst van religies, per categorie zoveel mogelijk gerangschikt volgens de chronologie van hun ontstaan. De gebruikte classificatie is slechts één uit vele mogelijkheden. Het systeem gebruikt een "filtersysteem" voor het onderbrengen van religies in de diverse categorieën. Een groep wordt in een categorie zo dicht mogelijk bij het begin van de lijst ondergebracht als die categorie dat toestaat. Zelfs als meerdere definities van een religie mogelijk zouden zijn wordt deze dus in principe maar eenmaal vermeld. De definitie van het begrip religie is voor deze pagina tamelijk ruim genomen. Dharmische levensbeschouwingen Levensbeschouwingen met het concept van Dharma, ook wel hoofdreligies uit het historische India Hindoeïstische religies Vaak panentheïstisch (God is in zowel als voorbij de schepping). Ook andere vormen, zoals non-theïstische levensbeschouwingen, komen voor. Shaivisme (vroege verbinding met samnyasa, yoga, tantra en ascese; God is oneindige Hoogste Bewustzijn) *Shaiva Siddhanta (vnl. Zuid-India (Kerala en Tamill Nadu) sinds circa 250 v.Chr., beweging van Nandinatha uit Kasjmir, Noord-India; dualisme) *Kasjmir Shaivisme (ook Shaiva Advaita, Trika Shaivisme, Rahasya of Trayambaka Sampradaya, sinds circa 800, in 14e eeuw bijna verdwenen; non-dualistisch theïsme) *Pashupati Shaivisme (ascetische monniken met afwijkende levensstijl) **Gorakshanatha Shaivisme (vanaf 10e eeuw door Gorakshnatha) *Shaiva Advaitisme (door Shrikantha; Vishista-Advaita-vada of beperkt non-dualisme) *Vira Shaivisme (ook Lingayats, sinds circa 1160 vanuit Karnataka, Zuid-India, hervormingsbeweging van Shri Basava) Shaktisme (vanaf circa 400, gebaseerd op tantra's en yoga; verering van de Hoogste Moeder-God om te komen tot het oneindige Hoogste Bewustzijn) Smartisme (hervormd door Shankara in de 9e eeuw; aanbidden zes vormen van God; vnl.jnana yoga) Vaishnavisme (met een persoonlijk godsbeeld, devotioneel en met avatara's) *Shri Sampradaya (sinds circa 850, o.a. volgelingen van Ramanuja, Zuid-India vanuit Vaishnava Vedanta (vanaf circa 550); Vishista-Advaita-vada of beperkt non-dualisme) **Ramananda School (volgelingen van Ramananda in Noord-India) ***Vairagi School (ascetisch) **Tengalai School (sinds circa 1200, volgelingen van o.a. Lokacharya Pillai in Zuid-India) **Vadagalai School (sinds circa 1200, volgelingen van Vedanta Deshika in Noord-India) *Kumara Sampradaya (Nimbarka of Hamsa Sampradaya; sinds circa 1150, volgelingen van Narada en Nimbarka; Dvaita-Advaita-vada) *Vallabha Sampradaya (Krishna of Rudra Sampradya of Pushtimarga; sinds circa 1225, volgelingen van Vishnuswamin en Vallabha; Shuddha-Advaita-vada) **Radha Vallabhi's (vereren Radha i.p.v. Krishna) *Brahma Sampradaya (Madhava Sampradaya of Sad Vaishnavisme; sinds circa 1260, volgelingen van Madhava; Dvaita-vada of dualisme) *Gaudiya Sampradaya (Bengaals Vaishnavisme; sinds circa 1510 vanuit Brahma Sampradaya, volgelingen van Shri Caitanya) **ISKCON (sinds 1965, Hare Krishna-beweging, vanuit de 19e-eeuwse Neo-Caitanya beweging) Agama Hindoe Darma (Indonesisch hindoeïsme) (sinds 2e eeuw vanuit India via Java en West Borneo) De Zes Hoofdscholen van de hindoefilosofie *Yoga (zie ook niet-sektarische en transsektarische bewegingen) **Astanga yoga (achtvoudige yogapad) **Hatha yoga (fysieke yoga) **Siddha yoga **Tantrische yoga *Samkhya *Nyaya *Vaisheshika *Purva Mimamsa *Uttar Mimamsa (Vedanta) **Advaita Vedanta **Integrale yoga Ayyavazhi (en) Boeddhisme Historische 18 vroege boeddhistische scholen (bestaand tussen 500 en 300 v. Chr. in Zuid-Azië, met uitzondering van het Theravada verdwenen) Theravada (School der Ouderen) (meest traditionele school, nadruk op leringen in de Pali Canon en naleving van de Vinaya; hieronder alleen de nog bestaande groeperingen) *''Subgroeperingen in Thailand: vaak nadruk op de leer uit de suttas. **Maha Nikaya: grootste monastische organisatie in Thailand; vanuit Sri Lanka omstreeks 1200. ***Dhammakaya: relatief nieuwe beweging. **Dhammayuttika Nikaya: afsplitsing van de Maha Nikaya in 19e eeuw. **Thaise Bostraditie: benadrukt de praktijk: Vinaya en meditatie. ***Traditie van Ajahn Mun (sinds circa 1900, onderdeel van Dhammayoettika Nikaya) ***Traditie van Ajahn Chah (eerste klooster in 1954, onderdeel van Maha Nikaya) ***Traditie van Ajahn Sanong (ook wel traditie van Wat Sanghathaan) *''Subgroeperingen in Sri Lanka: zowel de suttas als de Abhidhamma en Visuddhimagga zijn belangrijk. **Siam Nikaya: vanuit Thaise Maha Nikaya (1753); alleen monniken uit de hoogste kaste. ***Waturawila (of Mahavihara Vamshika Shyamopali Vanavasa Nikaya): bostraditie. **Amarapura Nikaya: vanuit Thudhamma Nikaya van Myanmar (1800). ***Kanduboda (of Swejin Nikaya): semi-bostraditie, veelal vipassana meditatie. ***Tapovana (of Kalyanavamsa): semi-bostraditie, veelal vipassana meditatie. **Ramañña Nikaya: origine in Myanmar, via Thailand naar Sri Lanka (19e eeuw). ***Galduwa (of Kalyana Yogashramaya Samsthava): Grootste en striktste bostraditie in Sri Lanka; nadruk op vinaya en meditatie. ***Delduwa: oudere en kleinere groep boskloosters. *''Subgroeperingen in Myanmar (Birma): nadruk op commentariële geschriften zoals Abhidhamma en Visuddhimagga. **Thudhamma Nikaya: vanaf 18e eeuw door samengaan van verschillende stromingen op bevel van de koning. **Shwekyin Nikaya **Vipassana traditie van Mahasi Sayadaw: benadrukt vipassana meditatie. **Traditie van Pa Auk Sayadaw: benadrukt een meditatiesysteem gebaseerd op de Visuddhimagga. *''Subgroeperingen in Bangladesh: **Sangharaj Nikaya: origine in Myanmar (Birma), 1864 **Mahasthabir Nikaya: vanuit Sangharaj Nikaya. Mahayana (Grote Voertuig) (vanaf eerste eeuw n.Chr. vanuit India, opbloei vanuit historische Mahāsamghika school (sinds 383 v.Chr.)) *Madhyamaka ("Middelste Weg"; sinds 2e eeuw door Nāgārjuna in Zuid-India; Deconstructionisme: Shunyavada ("er is slechts leegte" leer)) **Prāsamgika ("Reductieve School"; sinds circa 550 scheiding met Svātantrika door Buddhapālita) **Svātantrika ("Onafhankelijke School"; circa 550 door Bhāvaviveka uit Zuid-India; Bahyanumeyavada, objectieve wereld is niet illusionair of leeg en bestaat naast de mentale wereld) ***Vaibhasika ("Direkt Realisme School"; Bahya-pratyakshavada; zowel mentale wereld als objecten zijn reëel) *Yogacara (met Yoga-meditatie of Cittamatra, vanaf vierde eeuw, door o.a. Maitreya; Reconstructionisme: Vijñanavada ("er is slechts bewustzijn" leer)) Mantrayana (Vanaf circa 2e eeuw, vroege boeddhistische tantrabeoefening in India, vanaf 3e eeuw naar China) Scholen in China *Amitabha-Boeddhisme ("Amidisme", "Zuivere Land Boeddhisme", China sinds circa 150 n.Chr. door Pers An Shi Kao (uit Parthië)) **Jodo-shu **Jodo Shinshu *Chu-she ("Realistische School", circa 350 vanuit Peshavar (India) door Vasubhandu) *Ching-tu ("Zuivere Land School" vanuit Mahayana circa 360 door Hui-yuan (oorspronkelijk een Taoïst); devotioneel/anti-intellectueel) *Chan (Sanskriet: "Dhyana", vanaf 527 n.Chr. vanuit India door Bhodidharma; anti-intellectueel) *Tien-tai of Fa-hua ("Witte Lotus School"; door Chih-i circa 560) *San-lun (vanuit Indiase Madhyamika van Nagarjuna door Kumarajiva vanaf circa 580) *Fa-hsiang ("School van het Bewustzijn" via Indiase Yogachara) door Hsuan-Tsang vanaf circa 630) *Lu-tsung ("Vinaya School" door Tao-hsuan circa 650) *Hua-yen of Avatamsaka ("Bloemschik School"; vanaf circa 650 door Tu-shun tot circa 850 na Chr.) Scholen in Japan *Kegon *Hosso *Nichiren **Soka Gakkai **Nichiren Shoshu of America **Reiyukai **Rissho Koseikai **Nipponzan-Myohoji *Tendai ("School van het Hemelse Rijk"; vanuit Chinese Tien-tai vanaf 9e eeuw) *Zen (Dhyana School, vanuit Chinese Chan) **Rinzai **Soto **Obaku **Igyo **Hogen **Ummon Vajrayana (Diamanten Voertuig of Tantrayana) (Tantra yoga vanuit Madhyamaka en Yogacara, de combinatie van Theravada boeddhisme en Mahayana boeddhisme: vanaf circa 300 n.Chr. in India, o.a. Bengalen, Assam en Uddiyana) *Chen-yen (of Mi-tsung, China vanuit India, vanaf circa 660) *Echte boeddha school *Shingon (Japan, vanaf 9e eeuw, via Chinese Chen-yen) *Tibetaans boeddhisme (sinds 642 n. Chr. vanuit India): **Nyingmapa ("Roodhoeden"; oudste, niet-monastieke school, sinds 817 vanuit India door Padmasambhava) **Narmapa ("Nieuwe School"): ***Kagyupa ("Mondelinge Traditie" sinds circa 1040, door Khyungpo Nyaljor vanuit Kadampa traditie in India (Atisha)) ****En een groot aantal ondersektes, waaronder karma kagyu, drukpa kagyu, enz. ***Kadampa (sinds 1042 herintroductie in Tibet door Atisha) ***Sakyapa ("Grijze Aarde Traditie" sinds 1073, door Khon Konchol Gyalpo vanuit Kadampa traditie) ***Gelugpa ("Geelhoeden", circa 1385 vooral vanuit de Kadampa traditie door Gyalwa Tsongkhapa uit Tibet; zijn leerling was de eerste van de 14 dalai lama's) ***Jonangpa (Kleine traditie, bijna verdwenen in de 17e eeuw) ***Rimé-beweging (oecumenische filosofie, eind 19e eeuw door Jamgon Kongtrul Lodro Thaye in Oost-Tibet) ***Nieuwe kadampa (omstreden beweging vanuit Engeland, sinds 1977 vanuit Tibet) Jaïnisme *Digambar *Shvetambar Sikhisme (Sikhreligie) ("Er is geen hindoe en er is geen moslim" (Guru Nanak); Nirguna bhakti mede geïnspireerd door vaishnavisme, soefisme, siddha's (zowel hindoe als boeddhistisch) en Nath yogi's; vanaf circa 1500) http://philtar.ucsm.ac.uk/encyclopedia/sikhism/index.html *Keshadhari Sikhs (haardragers; sikhs die hun haar niet knippen; sinds tiende en laatste goeroe Gobind Singh) *Sanatan/Sahajdhari Sikhs ("Zuiveren"; invloeden van yoga-meditatie en vedanta, afwijzing van meer militante khalsa leringen van tiende en laatste goeroe Gobind Singh, niet baarddragend) Bestaande stromingen in volgorde van hun ontstaan (vetgedrukt waren tot 1880 de vier orthodoxe stromingen): *'Udasis' (vanaf circa 1530; missionarissen, ascetische bedelmonniken, meestal celibatair, volgelingen Shri Chand, oudste zoon van stichter Guru Nanak, wezen tweede Guru af; gele kleding) *Bedis *Sadhis *'Alkali Nihangs' (vanaf circa 1620; strijders; ascetisch en celibatair (niet meer algemeen), strikt in volgen gedragscode en beoefenen vechtsporten) *Jats *Khalsa of Amritdhari Sikhs (orthodox; vanaf 1699 door Guru Gobind Singh) *'Seva Panthis/Addan Shahia' (vanaf circa 1700; filantropen) *'Nirmalas' (vanaf circa 1710; intellectuelen; celibataire rondtrekkende predikers; saffraankleurige kleding) *Bhai Daya Singh Samparda *Hazoori Sikhs *Bandai Khalsa *Ramgharia Sikhs *Namdhari Sikhs/Kukas (vanaf circa 1725 door Balak Singh; geloven in voortzetting guru lijn; vegetarisch, meditatie; Khalsa uiterlijk; geen tempels etc.; esoterisch) *Nirankari Sikhs ("Vormloos Sikhisme"; vanaf circa 1810; volgelingen van Baba Dayal Das; geen Khalsa uiterlijk; focus op gebruik naam van God) *Samparda Bhindra *Nanaksar Sikhs (vanaf circa 1900, door Nand Singh; ascetisch met meditatie en strikt vegetarisch) *Shromani Gurdwara Parbandak Comitee *Bhai Rhandir Singh da Jatha/Akhanda Kirtani Jath (vanaf circa 1905, door Randhir Singh; met kirtana (devotionele zang), mantra-meditatie en strikt vegetarisch) *Sant Nirankari Sikhs (afsplitsing van de Nirankari Sikhs) *Baba Kartar Singh Samparda/Dam Dami Taksal *3HO/Sikh Dharma beweging (vanaf 1971, vnl. Gora of Witte Sikhs, door Yogi Bhajan in Los Angeles; kundalini yoga en vegetarisch) *Mona Sikhs Abrahamitische religies Geloven in één God; ook wel klassiek monotheïsme; zien zichzelf (of tenminste de stichter van de religie) als afstammelingen van aartsvader Abraham Jodendom Huidige richtingen Rabbijns Jodendom *Orthodox jodendom **Charedisch jodendom ***Chassidisch jodendom (sinds circa 1740 door Israél ben Eliëzer, de Ba'al Shem Tov vanuit Oost-Europa) ***Mitnagdiem (lett: tegenstanders of "Litouws jodendom", reactie op chassidisme) **Modern-orthodox jodendom *Conservatief jodendom *Liberaal jodendom **Reconstructionistisch jodendom **Reformjodendom Niet-rabbijns jodendom *Karaïtisch jodendom Verdwenen of voormalig joodse groepen Verdwenen joodse richtingen *Essenen *Farizeeërs *Hasmonieten *Sadduceeën *Zeloten **Sikariërs Talmidaïsme *Ebionieten *Elkasieten *Nazireeërs Verborgen jodendom *Maranen *Converso Messiaanse bewegingen *Franksieten *Sabbatisten (aanvankelijk joods) **Donmeh (mystiek) Samaritanisme Mandaeërs (zie ook Gnosticisme) Islam Ahmadiyya *Ahmadiyya Moslim Gemeenschap *Lahore Ahmadiyya Beweging Kharidjieten (Khawarij) *Azraqi *Harūriyya *Ibadisme *Mozabieten *Soefries Koranische islam Sjiisme (Shia) * Ghulaten waaronder: **Alawieten **Alevieten / Bektashiyya **Ahl-e Haqq *Isma'iliten ("Zeveners") **Druzen **Nizari's *Jafari (sjiisme) ("Twaalvers") *Zaidieten ("Vijfers") Soennisme (Soena) *Hanafieten **Berailvieten **Deobandieten *Hanbalieten **Salafisme **Wahabisme *Malikieten *Mu'tazilieten *Shafiïeten Soefisme (zie ook: niet sektarische en transsektarische bewegingen) *Bektashiyya *Chishtiyya *Mevleviyya *Naqshbandiyya volksislam Zikrisme Bábí-geloof Bahá'í-geloof Openbaringsreligies Geloven in één God; ook wel klassiek monotheïsme; kennen een Indo-Europese geloofscultuur en filosofie Zoroastrianisme **Yazidi Christendom :Zie ook de Lijst van richtingen in het Christendom Niet-Chalcedonische christendom Historische (verdwenen) Arianisme (niet-trinitarisch) (sinds 280 door Arius, presbyter van Alexandrië, vanaf 325 schisma met moederkerk; verdwenen rond 8e eeuw) Nestorianisme (sinds 431, schisma Kerk van het Oosten of Oost-Syrische Kerk en Byzantijnse Moederkerk) Oriëntaalse of Oude Orthodoxie (sinds 451, schisma met Byzantijnse Moederkerk) Chalcedonische christendom Oosterse of Nieuwe Orthodoxie (sinds 1054, schisma met Roomse Kerk) Rooms-katholicisme (sinds 1054, schisma met Oosterse-orthodoxe Kerk) Protestantisme *Waldenzen (sinds 1173 door Peter Waldo/Valdes in Lyon, Frankrijk; in V.S. jaren 1920 samen met Presbyterianisme, in Italië 1979 met Methodisten) *Lutheranisme (vanuit Duitsland sinds 1521) *Anabaptisme (Doopsgezindheid, sinds circa 1525 vanuit Zwitserse Reformatie onder invloed van Huldrych Zwingli, volgelingen van Grebel; Mennonieten (sinds 1536 volgelingen van Menno Simons), Hutterieten en Amana (Amish)) *Anglicanisme (vanuit Engeland sinds 1534) *Unitariërs (vrijzinnig en religieus-humanistisch kerkgenootschap in met name VS UUA, Groot-Brittannië en Hongarije) * Hervormd Protestantisme: **Calvinisme (sinds 1534) **Presbyterianisme (vanuit Schotland onder invloed van Anglicanisme en Calvinisme sinds 1574) *Baptisme (Congregationalisme, sinds 1639, o.a. Pilgrim Fathers en Billy Graham) *Genootschap der Vrienden (Quakers sinds circa 1650) *Hernhutters (Evangelische Broedergemeente of Moravische Kerk, sinds 1722 vanuit Tsjechische reformatie, waaronder Piëtisme en Calvinisme) *Methodisme (sinds circa 1730, vanuit Anglicanisme onder invloed van Moravische Kerk en Nederlandse theoloog Jacobus Arminius) *Leger des Heils bewegingen (Salvation Army sinds 1865, vanuit Methodisme in Engeland) *Pinksterbeweging (Pinkstergemeentes, sinds 1901) *De Christengemeenschap (sinds 1922) *Evangelisme (Evangelische Beweging) Restaurationisme *Mormonisme (sinds circa 1830) *Zevendedagsadventisten (vanuit Baptisme sinds circa 1830) **Zevendedagsadventisme (sinds circa 1860) **Jehova's getuigen (sinds 1874 vanuit Adventisme; niet-trinitarisch) *Apostolischen (sinds circa 1830, Reveil vanuit Presbyterianisme, Anglicanisme, Baptisme, Quakers, Rooms-katholicisme) *Kerk van de Levende God, Pilaar en Steun van de Waarheid, Licht van de Wereld (sinds 1926) Bahá'í *Bahá'í-geloof *Orthodox bahá'í-geloof Historisch gnosticisme (verdwenen) en gnostiek (verdwenen) (zie ook niet sektarische en transsektarische bewegingen) *Basilidiërs *Bogomielen *Borborieten *Cainieten *Carpocratiërs *Cerinthus *Katharen *Mandaeërs *Manicheïsme *Marcionisme (niet volledig gnostisch) *Ophieten *Simon Magus *Valentinius Endemische religies De mondeling overgeleverde canon van autochtone volkeren, veelal met een vorm van animisme *Afrikaanse religies **Yorubareligie **Egyptische mythologie **Voodoo *Europese religies **Angel-Saxische mythologie **Baskische mythologie **Chukchi-mythologie **Druïdisme (Keltische mythologie) **Finse mythologie **Griekse godsdienst ***Griekse mythologie ***Mystiekreligies ****Mysteries van Eleusis ****Mithraïsme ****Pythagoreïsme **Noordse mythologie **Romeinse godsdienst ***Romeinse mythologie **Slavische mythologie *Aziatische godsdiensten **Babylonische and Assyrische godsdiensten ***Assyrische mythologie ***Babylonische mythologie ***Chaldeaanse mythologie ***Sumerische mythologie **Bön (inheems Tibetaans geloof) **Chinese mythologie, Traditionele Chinese godsdienst **Shintoïsme (Japanse godsdienst) ***Oomoto **Tengrisme (Inheems geloof van de Turkse volkeren en de Mongolen) **Yezidis (Aangepast inheems Koerdisch geloof) *Indiaanse godsdiensten **Abenakimythologie **Azteekse mythologie **Cherokeemythologie **Choctawmythologie **Creekmythologie **Guaranímythologie **Haidamythologie **Hopimythologie **Huicholmythologie **Inkamythologie **Inuitmythologie **Irokese mythologie **Lakhotamythologie **Lenapemythologie **Mayamythologie **Mixteekse mythologie **Navajomythologie **Ojibwamythologie **Olmeekse mythologie **Pawneemythologie **Paxojemythologie **Pimamythologie **Salishmythologie **Senecamythologie **Taraskische mythologie **Wyandotmythologie **Zapoteekse mythologie **Zunimythologie *Godsdiensten van Oceanië **Australische Aboriginalmythologie **Balinese mythologie **Inheemse godsdienst van Nauru **Micronesische mythologie **Maori-mythologie **Modekngei (Republiek Palau) **Polynesische mythologie **Tuvaluaanse mythologie Niet-geopenbaarde levensbeschouwingen Filosofieën die niet werden geopenbaard door een heilige profeet *Carvaka *Confucianisme *Fellowship of Reason *Humanisme *Religieus humanisme *Pantheïsme * Polytheïsme *Mohisme *Prometheisme http://www.prometheism.net/ *Taoïsme Duivelsaanbidding *Demonolatry *Dragon Rouge *Geitendom *Satanisme **Modern satanisme **Traditioneel satanisme ***Church of Satan ***First Satanic Church **Order of Nine Angles *Setianisme (Sethianisme) **Temple of Set **The Storm *Quimbanda Syncretische godsdiensten Religies die ontstaan zijn door fusie van andere religies of religies die alle of enkele religies als varianten van hetzelfde beschouwen *Arès Pilgrimage Beweging (Frankrijk) *Bahai *Cao Dai (Vietnam) *Cultus van het Sprekende Kruis (Cruzob) *Falun Dafa/Falun Gong (China) *Huna (Hawaï) *Konkokyo (Japan) *Law of One *Mahikari http://philtar.ucsm.ac.uk/encyclopedia/easia/mahik.html *Rastafarianisme *Seicho-No-Ie (Japan) *Tenrikyo (Japan) *Theosofie *Unitarian Universalism http://www.religioustolerance.org/u-u.htm *Universal Life Church Entheogene (hallucigene) religies Godsdiensten gebaseerd rond (bepaalde) geestelijk inspirerende substanties (drugs) '' *Op Ayahuasca gebaseerde religies **Santo Daime http://philtar.ucsm.ac.uk/encyclopedia/latam/santo.html **União do Vegetal *Church of the Universe (marihuana sacrament) *Peyotisme *THC Ministry Nieuwe religieuze bewegingen ''Religies gesticht na 1850 met een beperkt aantal volgelingen Op het hindoeïsme afgestemde nieuwe religieuze bewegingen * Ananda Church of Self Realisation (via Self Realisation Fellowship van Swami Yogananda) * Brahma Kumaris * Meher Baba (eigenlijk een Zoroaster) * Osho/Rajneeshisme * Sathya Sai Baba **Kardecist Spiritisme * Sant Mat * Self Realisation Fellowship (volgelingen Swami Paramahansa Yogananda) * Swaminarayan * Vedanta Society Op het boeddhisme gerichte nieuwe religieuze bewegingen * Falun Gong (China; wereldwijd) * Hoa Hao (China) * Santi Asoke (Thailand) * Soka Gakkai (Japan) * Vipassana traditie van S.N. Goenka (Myanmar / India) * Westerse Boeddhistische Orde (voornamelijk Europa) * Won Boeddhisme Op het jodendom gerichte nieuwe religieuze bewegingen * Talmidaïsme * Afrikaanse Hebreeërs Nieuwe religieuze bewegingen met islamitische wortels * Dances of Universal Peace * Nation of Islam (Zwarte Moslims) * Said Nursi * Subud Op het christendom gerichte nieuwe religieuze bewegingen * Holiness movement (sinds jaren 1840 vanuit Methodisme) * Jehova's getuigen (sinds jaren 1870 vanuit Millerisme) * Pinksterbeweging (sinds begin 20ste eeuw onder meer vanuit het Methodisme) * Branch Davidians (sinds 1929 door Victor Tasho Houteff, vanuit Zevendedags Adventisme) * Lou de Palingboer (sinds 1950 door Louwrens Voorthuijzen alias "Lou de Palingboer", de "Christus van Muiden") * Verenigingskerk (sinds 1954 door Sun Myung Moon in Zuid-Korea) * People's Temple (sinds jaren 1950 door James Warren Jones in Verenigde Staten, verdwenen na collectieve zelfmoord in Guyana in 1978) * Jesus Movement (sinds 1967, "Jesus People USA" sinds 1971 door John Wiley Herrin vanuit Jesus People Milwaukee (1971) in V.S.) * Children of God (sinds 1969, 'Fellowship of Independent Missionary Communities' of 'the Family', door David Berg vanuit Christian and Missionary Alliance en Jesus Movement in V.S.) Chinees georiënteerde nieuwe religieuze bewegingen * I-Kuan Tao * Falun Gong Op Japan georiënteerde nieuwe religieuze bewegingen * Tenrikyo * Seicho no Ie * Reiki of Johrei * Oomoto * Soka Gakkai * Aum Shinrikyo Op Korea georiënteerde nieuwe religieuze bewegingen * Chondogyo Op Vietnam georiënteerde nieuwe religieuze bewegingen * Hoa Hao Westerse esoterische groepen * Eckankar (Grondlegger: Paul Twitchell) * Golden Dawn * Gurdjieff Werk * Oscillantisme * Padwerk * Spiritisme * Thelema ** Argenteum Astrum ** Fraternitas Saturni ** Ordo Templi Orientis ** Typhonian Ordo Templi Orientis Neopaganisme of Modern Heidendom *Ásatrú *Hellenisme *Wicca Inheemse nieuwe religieuze bewegingen *Burkhanisme *Cargo cults *Ghost Dance *Native American Church Afrikaanse Diaspora / Latijns-Amerikaanse nieuwe religieuze bewegingen *Candomblé *Umbanda Blanke suprematie godsdiensten * Church of Jesus Christ Christian * Covenant of the Sword and the Arm of the Lord * World Church of the Creator (Creativity Movement) * Church of the American Knights of the Ku Klux Klan http://www.adl.org/backgrounders/american_knights_kkk.asp "Alien" godsdiensten *The Aetherius Society *Raëlisme *Scientology **Scientology Kerk **Free Zone *Unarius society (Unarius Academy of Science) http://www.unarius.org/start.html *Universal Church (van Peter William Leach-Lewis, via 'I AM' beweging) *Urantia Overige nieuwe religieuze bewegingen *Baluan Native Christian United Church *Breatharianism *Brianisme *Christian Fellowship Church of New Georgia *Church Universal and Triumphant (Summit Lighthouse van Elizabeth Clare Prophet, rechtse chr.New Age, uit 'I AM' beweging)) *Church of Virus *Elan Vital *Faithists of Kosmon *'I AM' Religious Activity (van Guy en Edna Ballard via Theosofie) *Juche (De persoonlijkheidscultus van Noord-Koreaanse leiders) *Order of the Solar Temple *Process Church of the Final Judgement *Purtillologie * Share International (Maetrya beweging van Benjamin Creme via Aetherius Society (Alien godsdienst) en Alice Bailey, theosofe) *Subud *Tuka Beweging *Yoisme Mystiek niet-sektarische en trans-sektarische spirituele bewegingen en praktijken * Hindoe mystiek: **Tantra en yoga ***Ananda Marga ***Bhakti yoga *** Transcendente meditatie **Vedanta * Boeddhisme **Vajrayana (Tantra yoga) **Zen * Joodse mystiek: **Kabbala * Westerse mystiek: **''christendom'': *** Christelijke mystiek *** Gnostiek **''Esoterie: ***Alchemie ***Antroposofie ***Gnosticisme ***Martinisme ***Vrijmetselarij (België: De Loge) ***Rozenkruisers ****Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis ****Confraternity of the Rose Cross ****Rosicrucian Fellowship * Islamitische mystiek **Soefisme * Javaanse mystiek Levensbeschouwelijke hoofdcategorieën (''vada = doctrine van het ....) *Agnosticisme *Animisme *Atheïsme *Deïsme *Dualisme (Dvaita-vada) *Humanisme **Seculier humanisme **Religieus humanisme *Kathenotheïsme *Maltheïsme *Monisme **Idealisme ("psychisch monisme") *** Zuiver Non-dualisme (Vishuddha Advaita-vada of Samkhya) ****Mayavada (hindoeïstische filosofie van "alles is illusie") ****Shunyavada (boeddhistische filosofie van "alles is leegte") **Materialisme ("fysisch monisme", "Dehatma-vada", "Dehaparinama-vada" of "Jada-vada") **Neutraal Monisme: ***Pantheïsme ***Panentheïsme ****Dualistisch non-dualisme (Dvaita-Advaita-vada) ****Gekwalificeerd Non-dualisme ("Vishista-Advaita-vada" of "Mahavishnu-vada" of Uttara Mimamsa) ****Non-dualistisch dualistisch non-dualisme ("Advaita-Dvaita-Advaita-vada") *Neohumanisme *Sjamanisme *Suitheïsme *Theïsme **Henotheïsme ***Monolatrisme **Monotheïsme **Panentheïsme **Pantheïsme ***Cosmotheïsme **Polytheïsme Externe links *Statistieken over religies en hun aanhang *Heilige Teksten Categorie:Religie Categorie:Levensbeschouwing Religies ar:ملحق:قائمة الديانات والعقائد be-x-old:Сьпіс рэлігіяў cs:Seznam náboženství cy:Rhestr crefyddau de:Liste von Religionen und Weltanschauungen el:Κατάλογος θρησκειών en:List of religions and spiritual traditions eo:Listo de Religioj es:Teísmos fa:فهرست نام دین‌ها fi:Luettelo uskonnoista fy:List fan religys gd:Creideamh hr:Dodatak:Popis religija id:Daftar agama ja:宗教一覧 jv:Daftar Agama mk:Листа на религии nds:Religionen vun de Welt pt:Anexo:Lista de religiões e tradições espirituais sh:Lista religija i duhovnih tradicija simple:List of religions sl:Seznam religij in duhovnih tradicij sr:Списак религија ta:உலகின் சமயங்கள் zh:世界宗教列表